Mummies and Daddies
by thegoodgirldoll
Summary: Seqeul to Years. Too much to put in a paragraph and you must read the other stories first. Enjoy! God bless please review! ideas are welcome and loved! read Pregnant at 44, then Loving These kids, then Years and Memories & i now present you: THE SAGA
1. Prologue

A\n: hope you enjoy; I have been doing sequel after sequel with this Saga, and even if this one is 100+ chapters....I'm thinking its the end....With me, anyting can happen so....don't be fooled. haha. We'll see how far we get with this one. :)

God bless

READ.....REVIEW....LEAVE AN IDEA OR SUGGESTION! ;)

Felicia

PS::: Story Title curtosey of Ilane. :) Luvyou girl!!! :)

Through the dim lit window, the only inhabitant of the room could see the rain. It padded lightly on the black, framed window, then slowed.

Then, after a few moments: speeded up again.

The rain did not help Bill Weasley concentrate on what he'd been concentrating on: Getting up and out of bed. He knew these expectations of himself were to no avail; he now had to do everything with his hands, chest, the bit of his torso that had been saved and, his best choice, his mind.

"No use." He muttered to himself, falling back on the pillows. Today had been his last day of therapy; he was going home.

No, he thought.

He wouldn't over due himself. It had been a year and today, therapy was finished! He thought, with false assurance that would soon be proven wrong...it was time to move on.

Langston was worried. Well, not worried, she rarely worried...but she was quite fearful for the manner of which her son, Chad, had been acting lately. He was always so jumpy and out of his normal state of mind. Activities that took no time for his siblings took twice as long for himself....Langston tried to ignore it...but the only time it really hit her was when her father brought it to her attention; he had been genyuinely concerned for his grandson.

"Langgo...i think you need him checked." He whispered as the boy had been jogging while the other running, tripping ever few moments. Langston had nodded, tears in her eyes...

"Yeah Dad,Yeah....I know." Arthur nodded and walked over to help his crying grandson. He clung to his granfather shivering...it wasn't remotely cold out.....


	2. Crashing Waves

Waves crashed all around and the smell of salty water mixed with the smell of sun tan lotion and barbeque....Beach? Correct. Langston splashed around in deep waves with her son  
Chad, giving her baby boy so much attention in the past week, and Roger was tickling Grace and Mitch on the sand. Livvy and Arthur had been invited, and were soon to be there, and Bill, Fleur, and Victoria had decided to come also, going out again as a family, to a public place, for the first time in the past year. Bill, being very self concious, Fleur, trying to be supportive, and Victoria, in he rown little world ever since the accident....Langston supposed she just didn't want to be attached to people, so it wouldn't hurt if something else happened...But she would soon find out it was put in her nature..all of theirs, by God himself...to love and become attached to others even when it hurt...she'd learned that last year with her father.....

"CHAD!" she yelled, scooping him up as they hit the next wave. They laughed, coming up from the water as it died down again and they squatted in the shallower water. They both walked out of the water and onto the dirt, over to their picnic area on the sand. Langston kissed Roger quickly, smiling, as she turned back to the barbeque. She stood over it for awhile as Roger played with the triplets until Langston turned to find her father mere inches from her.

"DAD! why do you have to come right up behind me!? You know how much that scares me..." she sighed, hugging him tight none the less. Arthur smiled and hugged her tighter.

"Sorry, Langgo." she smirked and shrugged nonchalantly.

"S'Ok....How're you? How was Charlie's dinner last night? He burn anything?"

"No...delicious and informitive....H'es moving closer to us...got a flat a couple blocks down..."

"That's great!....And how about the Burrow? I heard your repainting Percy's room....what's it going to be?"

"Just an extra room...more lilke an art room..for all Livvy's paintings and stuff...I don't want her to keep it in storage, you know how hard it was for her to get rid of her old house, but she assures me..it was the right thing." He looked over to her lovingly and Langston smiled.

"Just don't know why she moved in so soon...she made the choice so quick...." he furrowed his eyebrows but turned back to his daughter none the less.

"So, how's Chad?"

"So so.....he's very touchy now too...just a new symptom I suppose?"

"Yeah, probably...please don't fret over that, Ok? i just said to get hom checked so you know...not because I think something is life threatening and horrid, Ok?" Langston smirked and nodded. Just as the turned around, Fleur, Bill and Victoria entered the Beach. (it was the beach right near Shell Cottage..which is why Bill was alright with going) Fleur and Bill also had a new member, a bouncing baby boy that sat with his father as he wheeled himself onto the beach, moving towards their makeshift picnic area. He smiled at Roger, shaking his hand and Louis jumped down from his father's seat. He ran to his uncle and Bill smirked. Victoria set down her bags and walked close near her father as he pushed the wheels to go further onto the sand, then he stopped, finding a suitable place. Fleur smiled encouragingly as his father walked over to them and he cranned his neck a bit higher, as he had been lately, to feel a bit more superior then how he did, Arthur knelt down and hugged him tight. Bill hugged him, patting him on the back then releasing. They all looked at each other for a moment, before they all again started tallking. Livvy took Langston to the side and hugged her, then added, "Langston....watch him, alright?" Langston knew they him she was referring to was her father and she looked at her.

"Good day?"

"Bad day..."

"Bad day..." she agreed and Livvy chuckled..

"You look like you had a bad day too..." Livvy sighed and nodded.

"We were up all night..."

"That bad?" Livvy looked at her as though she was missing something huge. Langston's eyes widened in understanding and she smiled.

"Ok.."

"just kidding, Lang.....he was in pain all night, yeah."

"Ok." she nodded, looking over to her father...who was crashing waves with Chad as she had been. They were out even further then she had been. She notcied Bill, hands on the ground, swinging himself across the sand to get into the water and Victoria came to sit by him. Langston sighed. She was enjoying the day...minus the fact she had an itching feeling Livvy had just lied to her....nothing seemed wrong with her father...but on the contrary..somethng seemed quite wrong, with her.....

a\n: Be on the look out, before this is all over, there will be more death...more than one. Review, and to review, you must leave an idea also!!! thanks! hope you enjoyed, my inspiration was from going to a beach today, crashing waves, and all i could think of was how i wanted to write it for the next chapter.

God bless!

till next time

(p.s: extra king review for extra long chapters!!!..come on guys..this one was pretty good.) ;)


	3. Together Instead of Alone

1

"Livvy? You still seem so upset though,,,what's really bothering you?" Livvy took Langston away from everyone else and sighed, grasping her shoulders tight.

"Langston, I'm not ready to tell everyone."

"Tell everyone what?"

"I...could possibly have...have-"

"MUMMY!" Chad yelled as he ran from Arthur, Livvy stopped talking immediately when Arthur came over, and she pecked him on the cheek. She fingered his shirt absentmindedly before speaking, turning her head away from Langston.

"Your all wet, love." Livvy said quietly and Arthur smirked.

"I know...I plan on getting you wet too I hope you know." Livvy laughed and nodded, taking Arthur's hand as he guided her out into the water. Langston couldn't help but feel very angry at Livvy for letting her father fall more and more in love with her, while holding the secret she was just about to tell Langston.....

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The beach day had gone quite well, but after everyone had gone home, Langston found herself alone in the garden with Livvy...screaming at her. For she had just let slip the secret behind her mental torment.

"AND YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL DAD!?" Langston screamed, tears gleaming in her eyes.

"I will just not yet!"

"Time is a virtue in situations like this..you need to tell him and get help..soon."

"No..I can't tell your father just yet I-"

"-Tell me what?" Arthur asked, coming from behind the bushes looking thoroughly apprehensive and hurt.

"Tell me what, Livvy?" he said again, quite quietly. She looked deep into his eyes...struggling with her words. She glanced at Langston quickly and then turned back to Arthur.

"My physical didn't go well...like I told you it did...I have cancer....The healers flooed me a few day ago." Arthur stared at her for a moment, his eyes glazed.

"So you were just..not going to..to tell me then?" Livvy had tears streaming down her cheeks and Arthur looked hurt on top of angry, Langston went to stand by him as Livvy struggled to answer.

"I didn't want to hurt you.."

"SO YOU WERE GOING TO JUST NOT TELL ME INSTEAD!? YOU WERE GOING TO LIE TO ME ABOUT IT TO I SUPPOSE!?" He screamed. Langston had never seen or heard her father like this. His face was beat red and he had tears ready to fall. Livvy took in a deep breath.

"I love you..and I was going to tell you..in time..I wanted to get the treatment options cleared first so you wouldn't have to deal with it all.."

"I can help you though..we can get through it together instead of apart..." Livvy nodded.

"I need you...I'm sorry didn't want to tell you..." She sobbed and he held her tight in his embrace.

"I love you." he mumbled into her dirty blonde hair.

"I love you too." she replied hoarsely, hugging him tight.

"Come inside," he whispered. "I don't want you catching cold." she smiled and nodded as the three of them walked back to the house. They would tell the kids tomorrow, and begin this journey together as soon as possible.


	4. Ice Chips and Conditions

ONE MONTH LATER

Langston sighed as she ruffled her son's hair. Chad and her had been at St. Mungo's all morning. Earlier had been for Livvy, and now, this afternoon, she was with her baby boy as he was examined. The healer took in a deep breath as he looked at Langston seriously.

"I know what your son has…It can be treated but he needs to be watched." Langston nodded and held her son close.

"Yes Healer Cavvs….what's wrong with him?" she asked quietly.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Livvy looked up at Arthur, opening her heavy eyelids for the first time that day.

"A..Arthur?" She asked hoarsely and he smiled, immediately taking up his place at her side.

"Yes, love?" he replied, rubbing her head with a wet towel. She was sweating, and taking deep, rasping breaths. The cancer had already ravished her body so much, being a rare form of stomach cancer. Arthur looked deep into her eyes then concentrated on making her comfortable.

"Nothing in particular." She replied.

"Just wanted to make sure you were still there." She said quietly, venturing a hand to grasp his.

"Of course I am, I told you I won't leave."

"Ok..you better not." She mumbled and he smiled.

"Arthur….My throat is so sore...isn't there any other potion I can take? She whined and Arthur smiled sadly.

"Nothing else for now, love….do you want ice chips?" she smirked and nodded.

"Only if you feed me." He nodded and helped her up higher on her pillows then took a white, Styrofoam cup from her bedside table.

"Open your mouth, love." He requested as he held a small piece of ice to her mouth, rubbing it slightly against her lips, requesting access. She obliged and opened her mouth, sucking on the piece of ice until she couldn't handle the cold and she bit it, breaking. It and then letting it slide down her mouth, soothing the pain momentarily.

"You know, Arthur...you would've been a fantastic husband." He looked at her, shocked.

"We could still get married after this if you want to….I want to marry you also…well, at first I did but, now I feel like it doesn't matter, because it already feels like we are….I love you. I love you so much and being married or not doesn't change that when we don't have a lot of a choice at the moment."

"Arthur." She said quietly through her tears as she squeezed his hand tight.

"I understand how you feel….I guess I feel a bit of the same way." Arthur nodded and gave her more ice, sitting with her a few minutes more, before exhaustion took over and she fell asleep again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Arthur walked down the hall to go to get some things, he ran into Langston and Chad. She smiled at him brightly, but he could tell something more was in her eyes. He hugged her and picked up his grandson, then he looked at her.

"What did the healer say, Langgo? What does he have?"

"It's a condition that interferes with his brain. Which is why he's so jumpy and hyper and loud and slow too….He's got ADHD….it can be monitored and treated….the healer suggested some therapy but I'm going to talk to Roger first and I also wanted to ask you about it….but I can see your busy." She added, looking at the bag in his hand, full of dirty cloths which she knew he was taking home to wash.

"Yeah, I'm heading home for a bit but I'll be back. I'll meet you here tonight, hmhp? We can talk then...Livvy will probably be awake too." Langston nodded and walked over to the double doors with her father, before they both apparated to their destinations.


	5. Brodder

"Arthur, Arthur stay here." Livvy begged as she set on the metal table with a pillow under her. She was very lethargic, her eyes bloodshot, her hair matted and her frame weak. She had a hospital gown on that seemed to pool around her and she reached out her hand to touch Arthur's. He smiled and squeezed it back carefully, before he was asked to leave by a healer. Livvy's eye were hot with bottled up tears when finally, she began sobbing. Arthur ran over to her and held her tight, rocking back and forth with her, listening to the sound of the paper like gown they'd given her, crunching as she rocked. Arthur couldn't imagine how un-comfortable it must be.

"It's Ok, Livvy. I'm right here. Look…look…right here, in front of you, Ok? Your alright." He urged her to believe, and he thought he had success until the healer sighed.

"Mr. Weasley, you have to go." Livvy grasped his shoulder's tight, begging him with her hold not to go, but the healer just moved her hands off of Arthur carefully.

"NO! No.." she sobbed, her chest pounding.

"Please don't make him go please!?" she sobbed, trying to catch her breath and clutching her stomach as she cried. The healer just continued taking Arthur out of the room until he furiously took his arm from the healer's grasp.

"Let go of me!" he yelled angrily as he walked back into the Radiation room. He could still hear her crying and he needed to be with her.

"Liv." He whispered into her hair as he came to stand in front of her again.

"Arthur." She breathed, relieved, holding tight to him.

"Arthur." she repeated holding him tight. A different healer then walked over to them.

"Mr. Weasley...Your allowd to stay in the room while Radiation goes on, but I need you to stay on the side of the scanner, Ok?" Arthur nodded and within minutes Livvy was laying flat under the white and baige machine.

"Alright, Livvy," the healer began. "You have bad pain, tell me and we can take a break. If you get quite naseaus, tell me and we can take a break. Anythung else that you can't handle just lay it on me, we'll stop the process a few minutes, then go from there, Ok?" She nodded.

"Alright." Arthur smiled and held her hand as the first round of Radiation went through her. She cringed at the feeling and held tight to Arthur's hand. She last about ten minutes before she yelled in a strangled voice, hoarse from tears: "Stop! please stop!" she choked and the healer gave her a bowl. She looked up at him greatfully before throwing her head into the bowl and throwing up copiously as Arthur rubbed her back.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Roger, we need to pull something together...We need to give him this treatement, even you said!" Roger nodded.

"Ang, I know...its just so hard, I'm working overtime and I still feel like I come home with a paycheck and its gone before I cash it!" Langston nodded, rubbing his back.

"Baby, we just need to put money away for it and maybe in about 6 months we can bring him in for a round?"

"Yeh, yeh I? suppose we can try that." langston smiled and made him stand, grabbing hus hand and guiding him to their bedroom.

"Roger, dom't worry about it....come to bed." Roger smirked and nodded.

"Finally! something I do not have to pay for!" Langston slapped him.

"Wrong joke at the wrong time." was all she replied before closing the door and grabbing his shirt front in a tight, un able to be freed grasp.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Arthur." Livvy mumbled.

"Yes, love?" he replied, searching for her hand then holding it. It hadn't been an easy task finding anythung, seeing as to not make her naseaus the healers had said to try keeping the lights out. Though, she was still miserable, they decided to keep the lights off so they could turn in for the night, getting wamr and bundled in blankets as Arthur laid holding her tight on the small hopsital bed.

"I hate the dark, Arthur."

"I know, Liv."

"Arthur?"

"Yes Livvy?"

"'I'm cold."

"Me too."

"Arthur?"

"Yes my dear?"

"Why am I still so naseaus?"

"I'm not sure, dearest."

"Arthur?" he sighed, but not out of frusteration, instead, hoping he could answer her next question,

"Yes gorgeous?"  
"I love you." she said quietly, barely inaudinbly and Arthur smirked, he could answer that one to her contentment.

"I love you too, Livvy....I love you so much." she sighed cintentedly and snuggled closer to him, pushing a pillow close to her churning stomach and falling to sleep in his embrace.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chad bounded downstairs crying. Mitch stood and hugged him with hus short, chubby arms.

"What 'Ong Brodder?" chad sobbed.

"'Mumma is hurted."

"How?" Grace asked walking over to them. Chad sobbed harder,

"I do not know Her door is lockeded and shesh making sounds."

"Aww." Mitch said moving to hug his crying brother,

"I dont let no body hurt you, brodder." he said quietly and Chad nodded, the three of them in a silent circle embracing each other, and Langston and roger worked on a possible new member.


	6. Never Hurt Him

A\n: this whole chapter takes place at the SHELL COTTAGE.

"Vic, I love you." Victoria's boyfridn Teddy mumbled as he kissed her, fingering his hand under her shirt.

"Ahh! Teddy! STOP! My Dad is home and Muzzer!" She whispered urgently. He only chuckled.

"I love how you talk French-like when your angry."

"Ugh, Teddy, seriously, that's not funny."

"Sorry, Vic...I just love you."

"I love you too..Just not when my dads home." Teddy chuckled and kissed her once more before jumping out the window onto the tree and going home.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I'm coming, Louis!" Fleur yelled over the child's scream for food.

"If your father would just come downstairs! For the sake of Merlin's pants! Argh!!" she ran over to feed Louis, hoping her husband would soon come downstairs to help with Louis, while she made dinner."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bill was upstairs in the bathroom the whole time, not hearing any of what his family was doing or saying. All he was doing was laying against the bathroom wall, feeling the cold of tile under hus short, short stubs and against his bare back. All over his arm and bit of leg there were slashes. Five in all...It was his only means of escape.

"Beel!!! WILLIAM!" Fleur yelled and again. Bill sighed and slowly slashed another cut into his upper arm. He knew by the time he got downstairs, his wife would no longer need his help...and that frusterated him. So, instead of even trying to go downstairs, he sat up in the bathroom, cutting small lines adn waiting until they stopped bleeding to cut again, moaning from the goodness he felt when he did this....so, he sighed and threw on his shirt, hopping downstairs to help his wife.

He had been right, when he got down there, Victoria, Fleur, and Louis were already at the table waiting for him, and that night, he insisted on climbing to his seat himself....trying to succeed in something...anything.

And he did.

He questioned why he hurt himself, after he felt so good by reaching such a small goal. But, he justified it all the more....it was just how he made himself feel better.,,,it could never change in the long run..it would never be something that really hurt him.....


	7. Goodbye

The next morning, Myron decided to make a stop at his favorite brother's house; seeing as, he hadn't seen Bill in little over a week. He whistled along with the roaring of the waves crashing up against the tall, big rock the Shell Cottage sat on. He knocked on the door, but recieved no answer, instead, he heard yelling. He soon realized the door was unlocked and he opened it to find: Fleur, Victoria, Bill, Arthur, Langston, Percy, And Roger in a big screaming match. Langston was yelling at Bill, Arthur was talking to Percy, only a tad bit calmer then the rest of the screaming; both had tears in their eyes, and Fleur and Victoria were having an all out yelling at hitting thing going on. Victoria blocked her face as Fleur brought her hand up and then they again began screaming. Myron blinked rapidly a few times, and then for the first time, made his presence known by yelling at the top if his lungs: "For the love of Merlin's arse people! What is going on here!?" All screaming, talking, and hitting stopped and Myron stared at them.

"Alright now, I heard finances, Livvy, and jerk so.....What's up with the bills? How's Livvy? And who's being the prat now?" Thye all stared at each other for a moment, before they tried explaining all at once and the fighting began again.

"Go to your room right now Victoria!"

"NO! I want to see how this fight ends...your the one that started it anyway!"

"Victoria! I did not! Langston deed." Langston turned from Bill furiously.

"ME!?" she screeched. "ME!? I DID NOT!"

"Did too!" Percy turned and yelled.

"No she didn't!" Roger yelled angrily. Langston shot him a glare.

"Langston, ve all know you started it." Fleur said loudly and Langston again screamed.

"WHAT DID I START!?"

"THIS FIGHT!!!!"

"About fianances!? I didn't start the fight on it..all I was talking about whats Chad's treatment! Your the ine that yeleld because you wanted to pay for it!"

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"PERCY'S CRYING!" Myron yelled and everyone turned to him as he hugged Arthur tight. Fleur sighed..

"Oi, merde! Who made eem' cry!?"

"Dad did!" Bill yelled. Arthur shot him a glare.

"Bill no i didn't you prat." Bill smirked as did his father and everyone calmed down, but Bill's chest was still beating wildly and he was angry....and upset. He hated so much fighting. So, while everyone calmly discussed things at the table, he swung himself upstairs.

Closing the bathroom door, he pulled out his pocket knife and made a new cut. On accident, he made a deeper, longer cut than usual and when we went to reach a towel or tiolet paper, there was none. He remembered...Fleur hadn't cleaned or bought everything yet....

"Shit!" he cursed quietly, covering the blood with his shirt. It leaked through quickly and he tried rolling himself over to cover his cut on the rub, but it bled under and now he couldn't sit up. He laid there and watched in horror, as the blood flooded around his arm.

"No...no." he said quietly, trying again to cover it with his bloody shirt. It was no use, from the site of the blood to how much he was loosing so quick, he became lightheaded, and he tried to no avail to get it to stop. Before he blanked out, he heard Victoria and Fleur telling each other they were sorry, and everyone else leaving. He heard a few people yell up the stairs, "Goodbye Bill!" and he realized then just how much he hated that word. Goodbye....

Goodbye?

he whispered back quietly, "goodbye...."


	8. Just Needed Part One

"Well, Fleur, thank-you for the money, that's very generous of you." Myron said quietly as he took the $55 from Fleur. She had given it to him at no hesitation, to cover the amount he still needed to pay of his rent.

"No, Probleem..Umm, iv you vant before you leave you can go check on Beel. He's upstairs, so you can go say goodbye...I know you came to talk to him and you deeden't get to." Myron smiled and nodded, trudging upstairs.

"Bill!? My main man! I need to talk to you, bro!" Myron yelled as he stepped onto the landing.

"Bill!?" he tried again, but no answer. He knocked on the bathroom door and din't get a reply, but he felt weight leaning against it on the other side. He then tried opening it, but it was locked. So, he pulled out his wand, and whispered: "Alohamora." He pushed the door open and his blood went cold. His heart seemed to stop and the world around him came to a screeching halt. Not Bill...Never his favorite brother. The one who knew everythung about him the second it happened...the one he turned to and wanted to be like: always. He fell to his knees beside Bill and frantically searched for a pulse.

"Bill." He whispered, his eyes running over his body. He saw the blood and pressed a tight palm covering the gash.

"No, Bill!" he whispered in utter shock. It took a few moments for him to remind himself that Bill didn't have a pulse.

"BILL! No...No...No....FLEUR!" he screamed, his face beat read, his voice: so loud....so loud and peircing.

"FLEUR! FLEUR!" he yelled again and Fleur came running to the bathroom door. Myron was covered with blood, seeing as he was attempting CPR when Fleur appeared.

"Oh my God! Bill! No...no!" she sobbed, falling beside him also.

"Myron! What happened!?"

"I DON'T KNOW!" He sobbed harder as he continued pounding on his chest, up and down...harder, and harder..up and down.

"VICTORIA! Vikkie!? FLOO ST. MUNGOS!....QUICK!" Victoria did so and before they knew it, two healers were there. The worked on CPR and tried various spells before they looked up at Fleur and took in deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry, Mrs. Weaskey...He's completely un-responsive to spellwork and potions and we cannot Ennervate him..it won't work."

"WHY!?"

"Because, Mrs. Weasley-" He looked down at Bill as they loaded the stretcher with them on their apparating point.

"It was his choice." They apparated and Fleur followed them to St. Mungos. Myron stayed with Victoria as they owled the family...when everyone was notified they sat quietly until Langston burst through the doors of Shell Cottage, her face blotchy, red and swollen. A tissue in her hand and Chad on her hip. Roger followed behind her holding Grace and Mitch who were sleeping and Langston immedoately ran to Myron. He held her tight as she sobbed, they had both been so close to Bill. Everyone else had gone to to watch over Fleur and Livvy while Arthur and Charlie were the only other ones who went to Shell Cottage that night. Langston, Roger, Grace, Mitch and Chad sgayed close all night. Charlie talked to Myron more so than anyone, while Arthur held Victoria tightly, not letting her distance herself from them. An hour or so went by before Victoria realized she wasn't behaving how her father would want her to be. She stood promptly and sighed, her face the same as Langston's had been.

"Does anyone want tea?" she asked, attempting at being the proper young lady Bill always told her to be.

"No, we're Ok." Charlie replied gruffly, so very disturbed by Bill's untimely passing. They all repeated their silence and tried small talk throughout the night, but none really worked....they didn't need talking or condolences...they just needed Bill.


	9. Despair

Three hours had passed, and Arthur realized he didn't want Livvy to see Fleur at the hopsital...and find out from her. He needed to tell her, he knew, so he would. He stood and grabbed his cloak, whispering in Victoria's ear he'd be back, and with a 'pop' he apparated to St. Mungos.

"Livvy?" he asked quietly as he walked into her room. The lights were still on, and even though it was late, she was propped up on several pillows.

"Arthur." her face warmed immediately.

"I thought you were at the Shell Cottage,...talking to everyone. I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow." He took in a deep breath, and took her hand.

"How was it? The talk I mean?"

"It went well but..Liv, I...I have something I need to tell you."

"Oh God...what happened?" she asked, seeing his face.

"There was an accident..."

"Not Langston?"

"No."

"Ron? Ginny? One of the boys?"

"One of the boys yeah." Arthur's tears were ready to fall, he had lost his first born son..and how would he tell her? How would he be able to handle it....without Molly? He had lost the first thing they'd created together, and for that. he'd be eternally sorry to her.

"Bill.."

"what happend? is he ok!?"

"You could he's ok...now."

"Arthur.."

"He's dead..." the words rolled from his lips before he could stop them. They were the only ones that came to mind. A better place sounded so religious and heart throbbing....passed away sounded lame..and....dead just...just told her the cold hard truth. his oldest son was gone...he hardly found it time for sympathy...only despair.

a\n: next will be WAY longer. ideas?


	10. FinallyMaybe

A week later, Bill was buried. The body was so mangled, and broken, they just did closed casket, and buried him near Shell Cottage. Arthur couldn't go, he felt bad Livvy couldn't, so he stayed with her, both taking turns sobbing into one another shoulders, until Fleur came and told them it was over. He had simply nodded, and hugged her before she left. She was going for a walk she had proclaimed, and Louis and Victoria were staying over at Langston's. She would be alone, and she wasn't happy about it.

Arthur stood and paced around Livvy's room, before she grabbed his hand and peered into his eyes for a long while.

"Arthur, sit down." she said simply, pulling him close. He obliged and sat near her feet, throwing his head into his hands, and breaking into another bout of sobs. She pulled him close and rocked back and forth slowly.

"Why Bill? Why my boy, Livvy?" he mumbled and she smiled sadly, her own tears falling."I don't know Arthur....but these things never have explanation....you just go with them and keep your good memories alive." He nodded slightly and wiped his sleeve over his tired and sorrowful eyes.

"Livvy," he asked, his nose stuffed so his voice was full and sniffly. "will the pain ever go away? I lost my boy....my little boy..my first boy."

"Arthur, I know...I know it hurts....I know." she hugged him close and he pulled away violently, pride in his eyes and happy tears now shimmering in them.

"Livvy...Livvy....I can't let go of things i have that are good..or take granted those i love....Livvy...Livvy...when you get out of here...and move you in fully I...its so soon I don't know if you-"

"-Arthur, just say it ...,what?"

"Marry me!?! Marry me Livvy." he pulled a hand close to his lips and looked into her eyes, his breath on her face.

"Marry me."

"Yes..yes Arthur...Yes....I'll marry you...yes, yes yes." she almost screamed, kissing him over and over eagerly. He smiked, giving her as must affection as she was him...Maybe, just maybe, he'd have something...or someone good in his life.

Finally.

Maybe..


	11. Singing Her to Sleep

a\n: flashbakcs to molly. her death and theur life together, are in bold.

**ONE MONTH LATER**

Livvy was throwing up copiously into the toilet bowl, as her husband held her hair. They weren't legal but mentally, and Livvy had taken to telling Arthur every second that she loved being his wife. he would laugh, but now, as she throw up, blood, bile, and horribly, he couldn't help but almost break down crying himself.

"Livvy." he whispered, holding her rich dirty blonde hair and one hand, rubbing her ear and whispering in it with the other.

"Love, come lie down. Relax. Don't let your muscles contract so you won;t throw-up. Don't try to, Ok? Finish now and take deep breaths, then we lie down." she nodded and took in deep, settling breaths, holding tight to his hand.

"Ok, ready for bed? I'll lift you." he said quietly. She looked into his eyes with her watery, once vibrant ones.

"Yeah, yeah I'm ready." he nodded and with care, lifted her and carried her to bed. He laid her down gently and began stroking her hair as he pulled the blanket up over her. Then, he came to sit behind her, and she leaned against him as he put her hair up in a ponytail. She smirked and leaned into his embrace, sighing.

"Arthur?" she asked sleepily, and just plain worn out.

"Will you sing to me? You always sing to me when you think I'm asleep." He blushed, he was horrible at singing! As if reading his mind already, she smiled and replied, " You sing beautiful...it satisfies me, anyway." he chuckled and held her closer.

"Well, if thats what you want then, I will sing until I no longer have a voice." she fell seemingly endlessly into his embrace, comfortable, warm, and happy.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

At 1 A.M in the morning, Arthur awoke to three healers in the room with Livvy and him. He sat up and stood, then looked at them as they monitored her heartrate.

"What's wrong?" he asked fearfully and they looked at him gravely.

"Mr. Weasley, her vitals are so low...."

"**Her vitals dropped horribly....they were too low."**

"How low?"

**"60 over 40."**

"60 over 30."

"Oh God....No....no, there's something you can do though right?"

"We're monitoring her I..."

**"So, they'll just what then, monitor you, until it gets bad? Molly, what your trying to tell me is thatt eventually you....your....your gonna...leave me?"**

"Mr. Weasley, keep her comfortable, and quite calm." They left the room for a moment and he collapsed near Livvy's bed, holding into every part of her he could for dear life. His face was already red, puffy and grief ridden, and his tears were unstoppable.

"Liv...Liv...Livvy open your eyes. Open them."

"Livvy please!?!" he desperately asked, and she stirred,

"Arthur?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm here, love."

"I'm sorry."

"No sorries....no sorries...no...no.." he soothed, rubbing her hair.

"Arthur I don't want to leave you but.."

"Livvy fight, until it hurts. When it hurts and its unbearable....theres no reason for you to be in agony and I understand.."

"Then....thats now." he sobbed and held her tight.

"Arthur?" she whispered, then began coughing.

"yes, love?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he replied; and then, he began singing....

Singing her to.....sleep.


	12. Hold Each Other

Arthur couldn't believe they were burying her...he didn't want to believe it. He looked down on the casket solemnly, he had used all of his tears already...he could no longer mourn, he could only mope. He watched as the mahogony casket was set into the perfect square they had made in the ground and then took in a deep breath. He had already said something...about what a great person she was and how much he had fallen in love with her over such short time...and how she had kept hime somewhat living even though still grieving for his loss.

After the funeral everyone slowly walked away and Arthur was doing so too, until he was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. A gruff voice met his ears and he turned to see a tall dirty blonde haired man talking to him with tears in his eyes.

"That was a great speech you gave about my mother." Arthur blinked once or twice and nodded.

"Thankyou very much...Its nice to meet you, though under such horrible circumstances...Im so sorry."

"No, no.....thankyou but...you were with her, you took care of her...I'm sorry to you also...my mother graced a lot of people."

"That she did." they both nodded and stood in silence for a moment before the man shook Arthur's hand again and smiled before leaving. Arthur then walked back to the house, Langston's arm around him on one side, and Fleur's arm arouns his other.  
"How have you been, Fleur?"

"Eets no matter vright now...the onlee person I am feenking about vright now ees you...how 'ave you been?"

"I'm holding my own...but I don't think it will work for long," Langston smiled and nodded.

"Yeah...we all have to hold each other now." Arthur smiled and nodded as him and Fleur both replied simultaneously: "Agreed."


	13. Waking

It was 2 months later, and life was hardly back to normal. Everyone was still adjusting, and all that really helped was the kids. This was illustrated as Arthur drove with Chad in a small muggle car they'd rented. He smiled at the boy as they drove to St. Mungos....he was taking him to see Langston while she was on break. Since she had been working so much, he really wanted to go see Mummy.

"Alright, Chad." he said looking back at her as they were at a red light. "We gonna go see your Mum, huh? You ready?" he asked smiling and Chad nodded, bouncing up and down. Arthur was reaching over to get something on the floor and didn't notice the sudden green light, or the car speeding up behind them, until the impact.

Then, everything went blank.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

St Mungos was crouded, but they got Arthur and Chad into the Emergency Ward quick. Chad was in horrible condition...and he wasn't expected to make it long...which was soon proven. It took awhile also to get Arthur stabalized but that only lasted for a few moments, before his heart beat wildly, all control the healers had: Gone.

"No." one of the healers groaned as he pounded on his chest.,.

"Please, please please." They tried to start his heart up again, but it was taking so long...it was too hard...it wasn't working.

They had to tell Langston.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As they told her, they kept trying to work...they just couldn't let go...they wouldn't..Arthur had been through so much...he would make it again.....

?

"Langston."

_"charge it!"_

"I'm so sorry.."

_"360!!!"_

"chad was in an accident....he-"

_"CLEAR!!!"_

"He didn't make it."

_"again!! 360!"_

"Oh...God...NO! Not my son...not my boy!!....NO!"

_"Charge it....! go!!...CLEAR!"_

"your Dad was involved too..."

_"Come on Weasley....you know you have more in ya."_

"No...is he Ok? please say he's Ok?"

_"We're losing him stil.....still..."  
_"He's.."

"_Gone.."_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"NO!!!!!"

Molly gasped: Waking.


	14. We've Been Waiting

A\n: Enjoy even though last chapter had to have been a bit of a shock, ;) All will mostly be explained in this next chapter. And, even though last chapter was sudden, I'm thinking God for my ability to be able to twist a story and make it enjoyable for my fans....So, enjoyable much? I'd say so...now that we have our favorite matriarch back! :)

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She blinked...she blinked a lot. She tried to look around her but her neck was too cramped, pain shot through her head and neck as she tried to move and she rested her back on the pillow.

"A..Arthur?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes and begging God he was there...that Arthur would answer her. Though, she heard nothing.

"Arthur?" She tried again, a bit louder, but hoarser then before. She heard a rustling of sheets and footsteps coming close to her bed, before her husband came to stand in front of her, tears in his eyes and a look of hesitance. Could she really be awake now? He wondered. He reached out a blurry hand and slowly he came into focus, his hair messed from sleep and what seemed to be non sleep also. He seemed horribly thin, as did the hand he reached out, and grabbed her's with.

"Molly?" He asked barely inaudible, choking on tears.

"Yeah." She smiled slightly, thanking God...he was alive! He was alive..and....and _she _was too.

"Molly!" He sobbed, holding her tight and her eyes went wide as she slowly hugged him back. She hadn't been prepared for his outburst.

"Molly...!" He sobbed harder, saying her name repeatedly as he hugged her tight and kissed her anywhere he could.

"Your awake,...your awake....your alive....Molly." She held his wrists as he pulled away and look into his eyes.

"Arthur...what are you talking about? I thought I lost_ you...._There was an accident..." He smiled.

"No...No, love, no...You were dreaming..."

"What?"

"You've been sleeping, love." she looked into his eyes, falling into his trust, but still ungrasping on the subject.

"How long, have I been asleep?" she ventured and he sighed, clearly still so happy to see her eyes opened, and her talking.

"A...month or so..maybe...maybe two."

"Two months?" She asked, tears springing to her eyes and nodded, his face going grim. Obviously, it pained him to talk about what he'd endured the last 6 weeks or more.

"Yes, love....the babies...after you had the twins...your body lost too much blood, and you were in shock for awhile...they had to Induce a Coma to keep you alive while they gave you Blood Replenishing Potions..."

"How're the twins, though? Were are my babies Arthur?"

"They're home...All of the kids have been watching them."

"Did you name them?"

"I just picked the first two names you told me."

"And what are they?"

"Kelly for the girl, and Colb for the boy."

Molly remembered that, but suddenly, she wore a somewhat pained smile.

"How's Kelly?"

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong with our Princess, Molly." Her face broke into a broad grin.

"Our Princess?"

"Yea, of course Molly..I have another Little Girl." Molly sighed in unexplained relief.

"How're the triplets?"  
"you remember them?"

"Yes of course....Are they angry I left them again?" she asked, tears coming into her eyes and Arthur smiled, sitting down next to her and rubbing her legs.

"No...No, love.....no they're Ok.."

"Good." She looked into his eyes for a moment and smiled slightly, but he did nothing, just stared at her.

"I was beginning to forget what your voice sounded like." His voice cracked at this and he said instead, "I needed to see your eyes also. Those beautiful, brown, gorgeous, eyes."

"Stop it." she replied, blushing slightly and he smiled, grabbing her hand and then laying down beside her in the small hospital bed.

"Molly, I needed you....I've missed you.....I love you so much. I've come to realize that so much more so." She smiled and nodded, hugging him close as he wrapped his arms around her waist so she was laying on one, and one was on top of her hip.

"I can't wait to tell the children....we've all been waiting for you."

a\n: Hope you enjoyed....Mummies and Daddies is now complete...time for a sequel which will have a super long chapter to start and be up soon!!! :)

God bless and please review.


End file.
